<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trespass Sweetly Urged by Ben_Solo_Good_Boy_Sweater_Emporium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641668">Trespass Sweetly Urged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Solo_Good_Boy_Sweater_Emporium/pseuds/Ben_Solo_Good_Boy_Sweater_Emporium'>Ben_Solo_Good_Boy_Sweater_Emporium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Cameos, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, One Shot, POV Rey (Star Wars), References to Shakespeare, Romance, Shakespeare Quotations, Soft Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Solo_Good_Boy_Sweater_Emporium/pseuds/Ben_Solo_Good_Boy_Sweater_Emporium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A SW:ST AU one-shot in which all the characters are seniors working on the school production of "Romeo and Juliet."</p>
<p>That's it. That's the entire, soppy, self-indulgent premise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trespass Sweetly Urged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My brain still thinks it's Valentine's Day. &lt;3</p>
<p>ETA: Feast your eyes on this <a href="https://thisisartbylexie.tumblr.com/post/643956565939978240/i-just-read-this-story-trespass-sweetly-urged">luscious confection</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaliak01/pseuds/Amalia%20Kensington">Amalia Kensington (amaliak01)</a>. I am giddy with joy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She doesn’t register much of anything after Mr. Kenobi announces her name. There’s some light clapping, a murmur of consolation coming (she thinks) from those clustered around other hopefuls. But the drama teacher is looking straight at her and beaming, so she can’t have misheard. She really got the part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose is bouncing up and down with excitement, squeezing her hand. Zorri—isn’t. Rey doesn’t think she wanted the part for herself. Zorri has said more than once she’d like a role with a little more swordplay. “Juliet just stands around whining the whole time.” So why does she look unhappy?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Settle down, settle down. All applause is well deserved, I’m sure, but I have many more parts to award. First and foremost, our male lead. The role of Romeo will be played by…Poe Dameron.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah, that’s why. Poe is Zorri’s ex. She swears she’s over it. If he’s seeing that cute boy Finn, what’s it to her? But clearly the idea that her former crush will be playing-acting Romeo with one of her closest friends is not sitting well. A little too on the nose, as it were. No one wants to be the Rosaline of their own story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poe is on the opposite side of the crowd. His name is met with thunderous applause—Poe is one of those people everyone likes, even when they hate him a little. He makes a sweeping bow then waggles his brows suggestively at Rey. Zorri gags loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr. Kenobi reveals that Finn will be playing Tybalt, and the two young men explode in excitement, instantly enacting the violent, fatal battle they will rehearse together for the next few months. Rose gets the part of the nursemaid, Jannah will be playing Lady Capulet…name after name is called. No one but Rey is watching as the two boys grapple over an imaginary blade and Poe risks a quick kiss to Finn’s forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s when it hits her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, she’s so dumb. How is she just thinking of this now? It’s not like she ever imagined in a million years she’d get the lead, but still. She feels more and more queasy as the rest of the cast list is read out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that’s that. Well done, all. I was impressed with your audition prep and I’m confident that with hard work and enthusiasm, our spring production will be a great success. Now go enjoy your evening of triumph and we’ll meet here tomorrow, same time, to begin rehearsals.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zorri is back in good humor. She’s going to play Mercutio and the prospect of a brawl with Finn <em>and</em> Poe, coupled with some brutal insult lines, has improved her mood considerably. “Let’s go to The Smoothie Bar,” she calls, linking arms with Jannah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey, come on.” Rose has thrown her messenger bag over her shoulder and is already waiting by the main auditorium doors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You go ahead. I might meet you there later. I need to ask Mr. Kenobi something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr. Kenobi has, in fact, already left, a fact of which Rey is well aware. She saw him head toward the backstage exit as soon as the general commotion of putting on sweaters and locating backpacks started. That door opens onto the side of the building where the faculty parks. Given how late in the day it is, he’s probably halfway home for dinner by now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rose, Zorri and Jannah are the last three out, chorusing, “O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?” as the double doors swing shut with an echoing clang. The theater is blanketed in silence so profound Rey can hear her own pulse faintly in her ears. She knows what she has to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Backstage is mostly dark but light glows from a far corner. She picks her way past the costume racks and prop tables that are just beginning to take shape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, Ben,” she says shyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A dark-haired, lanky boy is crouched on the ground, carefully painting a flowering vine on a scenery panel. It will eventually be part of the plywood Capulet mansion. “Rey, hi. I didn’t hear you come back.” He lays the brush he’s using on the paint can lid then stands, wiping his hands with a nearby rag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey is tall for her age but Ben is even taller. He towers over her, blocking most of the light from the one lamp that’s sitting on the floor. “Congratulations,” he says. “I hear you got the lead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure it’s just the accent,” she demurs. “Americans love Shakespeare in a British accent.” It’s been nearly a year since her family moved to the states and she started attending school here, but she still feels like a resident alien more days than not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s ridiculous,” he shoots back, a bit more insistent than is necessary. “If you really think that, you weren’t paying attention during the auditions. You were the best, by far.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her face feels too hot. “I didn’t know you were at the auditions.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nods toward the panels. “I was here. If people are projecting well enough, the sound mostly carries.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you try out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben tosses the rag onto the drop cloth he’s using. “I’m not much for the spotlight. Prefer staying behind the scenes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a shame,” she says quietly and he squints in confusion. “Your painting is really beautiful. But you’re so tall and you have that deep voice. I think you’d be amazing on stage.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t seem to know how to respond. “How come you didn’t leave with your friends?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She can feel her fingers start to shake so she grips hard on the strap of her bag. “I, um, wanted to talk to you. I wanted to…ask you a favor, actually.” Her throat is so tight she can barely swallow. Ben looks at her expectantly. “I…you can totally say no. I won’t be mad or anything, I promise. Just please don’t—” she focuses on the band logo on his t-shirt, “—don’t make fun of me, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I wouldn’t,” he replies, so earnest. When she can make herself meet his eyes, she remembers why she decided to do this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulls in a shallow little breath then plunges ahead. “So I got the part of Juliet, right? I never expected that. And this may sound really stupid but it occurred to me that <em>Romeo and Juliet</em> is…well, it’s pretty romantic. I’m gonna have to…to kiss Poe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben doesn’t say anything but crosses his arms. He almost looks angry, a fact Rey nearly misses, mesmerized as she is by the fabric where it stretches, the fine traces of dark hair encircling forearms. She realizes he’s waiting for her to keep talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, here’s the part where I beg you again not to make fun of me. ‘Cause it’s bloody embarrassing to admit.” The words all tumble out together. “<em>I’ve-never-kissed-anybody.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His face goes blank. He blinks a few times, opens his mouth as if he intends to say something, but nothing comes out. She finally takes pity on him and keeps going. “I don’t want my first kiss to be in rehearsals, in front of forty other people. And I don’t want it to be with Poe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you want me to—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kiss me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“—recommend someone?” he asks, bewildered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He seems to realize what she’s said just as Rey lets out an embarrassed giggle. “Recommend? No. I was hoping…I was hoping you’d be the one to do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first, she thinks the clumsy way she’s phrased it has offended him. Like she’s compiled a list of candidates and <em>lucky you, Ben Solo! You’ve been selected for the honor of being the one to ‘do it’ to me. </em>This has got to be the most mortifying moment of her life. Nothing else even comes close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why me?” he demands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a fair question but staggeringly difficult to answer. “Because…because I like you. And I thought maybe you liked me. At least enough that you’d consider—you know what? Never mind.” She shakes her head violently. Time to cut her losses. “I’m really, really sorry. Can you forget I said anything? Maybe just forget I exist entirely?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s turned all the way around and mid-step toward the exit when his hand wraps around her wrist. “Hang on! You can’t just…Rey, you can’t ask somebody to be your first kiss out of nowhere then run away before you even give them a chance to process it. I’m surprised, alright? You surprised me. That’s all. Don’t leave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand is enormous. It covers her entire wrist and most of her palm. She finds herself staring at the place where they are connected, noticing how warm his skin is. Ben must think she wants him to let go because he jumps away from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me make sure I get this. You like me. Enough that you want me to be your first kiss. Here? Now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn’t want to overthink things. If they plan some future meeting, it will just give her time to panic and chicken out. “Only if you want to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I <em>want</em> to?” He scans the space wildly. “Is this some kind of prank? Is Hux filming this to humiliate me on Snapchat or something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s vaguely hurt. “You don’t really think I’d do that to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pushes the hair out of his eyes impatiently. “No, of course not, but it makes more sense than you suddenly asking me to kiss you. Telling me you like me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do,” she promises. “I always have. You were kind to me when I first moved here. But you keep to yourself so much I assumed…” she trails off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That you were only being nice. That you weren’t interested in that sort of thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sort of thing,” he repeats dully. “How could you ever believe I wouldn’t be interested in you?” He’s dumbfounded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know, there could be lots of reasons. Maybe you don’t find me attractive, or you think I’m not smart enough. Your family has more money than mine. You might not be interested in girls, or you might already be involved with someone else. You might not want to waste your time on high school relationships. Is that enough? Should I keep going?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks away, jaw working so strongly it seems as if he’s about to start shouting. Instead, he fixes his eyes on her and says with near-furious determination, “I’ll do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will? You…you don’t mind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t mind.” He enunciates every word. A little shiver runs up her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great.” Her voice cracks. She wishes the earth would open and give her the sweet release of a fiery death. “What should I…what do you want me to do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben takes one, two, three steps closer. She can smell his shampoo, or maybe detergent. Whatever it is, it’s delicious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to <em>do</em> anything,” he murmurs. If only the light weren’t behind him. She’d like to be able to see more clearly. He reaches out to slide the book bag off her shoulder and drops it, not missing her tiny spasm at his touch. “Are you sure about this, Rey?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nods her head too hard, making her ponytail swing, which must look absurdly childish. “I wish…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? What do you wish?” He has to stoop down to meet her gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish I’d thought to wear something nicer. Or brought peppermints. I don’t know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As I stand here smeared in paint,” he points out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care,” she rushes to reassure him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neither do I.” He brushes his fingertips across hers, tentative, unsure what she wants. She latches on gratefully. “Are you ready?” he whispers, close enough that she can feel the air move when he speaks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait!” she blurts. He jerks back, startled. “I didn’t change my mind or anything. I just want to say…that is, I want to apologize in advance, in case I’m really terrible at this. Which I probably will be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben’s mouth quirks into a lopsided grin. Her stomach does a strange little flop. “If you’re terrible at it, I’ll help you practice. As much as you need.” And he kisses her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s so brief, so…innocent is the only word that seems to fit. For the span of a heartbeat, she’s disappointed. But he’s just testing the waters, giving her an opportunity to pull away. When she doesn’t bolt, he leans in again. The second time…the second time is different. His face is a little rougher than she expects, his breath heated on her cheek. But his lips slide against hers like they belong there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes a few tries to get the rhythm of it, the back and forth. He’s patient, standing so still, letting her set the pace. The sensation is so much more than she’s imagined, so much better, except for one thing. “Stay right there,” she orders. Ben watches her search around the room, obviously puzzled. She can’t find exactly what she wants but there’s a dented old step stool leaning against the wall so she drags it in front of him. The bottom tread is a little too low. The next one puts her head a bit higher than his. She has to brace herself on his shoulders to close the gap between them. “Sorry,” she blushes. “My neck was hurting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop apologizing, okay?” He curves his hands around her waist, watching her intently for any sign that she objects. She doesn’t. “Rey, I didn’t keep to myself because I wasn’t interested. I kept away because I didn’t think you could ever be interested in me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would you—?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at you. You’re so pretty and funny. You smile all the time. Everyone loves being around you. You could date anyone you wanted at this school, including Dameron.” He huffs a laugh as Rey wrinkles her nose. “You can’t help yourself. You’re being adorable right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know about that. But I know I like you, Ben. So much.” These last words are nearly lost inside his mouth. The barest hint of a sigh escapes him. Maybe she’s getting the hang of the kissing thing, after all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they finally break apart, panting for air, she wonders, “What happens now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess I find Poe and thank him for getting the part,” he jokes. “In the meantime, let me drive you home. Then maybe we can do something this weekend, if you want.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smooths the wrinkles she crumpled into his shirt. “I’ll need help running lines for the next few months. Can you recommend anyone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hilarious,” he deadpans. Then he presses his forehead to hers and recites softly, “<em>I am afeard, being in night, all this is but a dream, too flattering sweet to be substantial.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re killing me,” she groans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He snickers. “Easy, Juliet. No one’s dying in this story.” He steadies her as she climbs off the stepladder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Romeo and Juliet met at a masquerade ball on a Sunday night and got married Monday afternoon; they were dead by Thursday. You and I have already known each other for almost a year. I think we’re doing rather well by comparison.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben retrieves the book bag and hands it to her, face alight with happiness. “Why don’t we start with coffee or a movie or something, just to be safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>